Kino der Toten/Trivia
Trivia *Near one of the power generators on the stage, there is some writing. The only word that can be recognized is "Project" though there may be more to the message, as on the Wii version it says "Jr. Projectionist" in that same spot. *In the Pack-a-Punch room there are pictures of a zombie and a hellhound. These can also be found in Der Riese and "Five". *It seems that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was originally supposed to be in the map, as there are unused sound files of the characters' reactions to getting the Wunderwaffe from the Mystery Box. *This is the first Zombies map to not have a set spawn for the Mystery Box. *After every use, the Teleporter must cool down, then be re-linked to the mainframe. The cool down session takes approximately two minutes. *The four playable characters look relatively the same from ''Call of Duty: World At War'', with the exception of Takeo, who looks significantly older and has a mustache and Dempsey, who is much more dirty and covered in scars. *At the Mystery Box spawns, there is a map showing the cinema. It also shows the location of the mystery box; the location(s) are marked by green lights. Keep in mind that the location can be seen only after the power has been turned on. *As in previous zombie maps, Ascension, Call of the Dead, and Shangri-La, the Mystery Box can be located by an blue vertical glow to the sky. However, it is very hard to tell where the box is as the light can only be seen from the alley, and since the map takes place during daytime, the glow is almost invisible. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall, the player can see text that says "The element is here" indicating that Element 115 is there. *This is the map that was originally going to be in Map Pack Four for Call of Duty: World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *A musical easter egg can be found by using the action button on three rocks of Element 115. One is in the lobby, where the player starts the game. Another one is in the dressing room, close to the MP5K. The last one is in the small room at the top of the stairs by the alley, on the shelf near the window to the alley. After activating all three rocks the song "115" by Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman starts to play. *This is the first, and only, Nazi Zombie map available on the Wii. *There is always music playing on during the match. It is only possible to hear it when there are no Zombies nearby, due to the fact that it plays very quietly. The song is "Damned" by Kevin Sherwood. *When playing in solo, the player's character is randomly chosen so that people can play as anybody, unlike in ''Call of Duty: World at War''. However, when playing in split-screen, the first player is Tank Dempsey and the second is Nikolai. *After the player spawns, the player can open the room to the left and look at the books scattered on the floor. One of them says "Edward Richtofen". *Some of the random rooms have a video reel that can be picked up and put into the projector to play audio. *Once the power is turned on, a rumbling can be heard and pieces of the roof crumble. Zombies can jump through these holes and Gas Zombies crawl along the walls through them. *There are two radios located on this map. One is located in the hanging chandelier in the theater and the other is located on a building (specifically, a Berlin wall guard tower) seen from the window in the alley closest to Double Tap. It can be seen using a sniper rifle. *In the theater room inside the first window on the left is a note that says "IGNOMO JUBILUS" which in Latin roughly translates to "Laughable mistake". *The bar in the starting room contains several perk bottles. These are unusable, however. *On the Wii Version there is a purchasable AUG under the Sentry Gun on the Stage. *If the player is in split-screen, if the players go to the Pack-A-Punch room, the clock on the wall above the PaP will read different for each player. *If the player goes to the Dressing Room to the barrier being lit up with a greenish light, the player should be able to hear something thumping in one of the dressing crates. *If a player no-clips out of the map and looks around they will see a black box that has the teleporter images in it. Also if the player looks around, the player will see the random rooms they can be teleported to. (Ex. Samantha's Room, Verruckt, etc.) *There is writing on the wall that says "Beware of the Six", which is a possible reference to Nova 6, and the gas zombies. * On Wii, during a Hellhound round, if you stand on the wall in the hallway where the stairs are (the hallway that you can only get to by turning on the power), the Hellhounds won't attack you, but just stand there and snarl. *In the dressing room, on the small section of wall to the right of the MP5K, above the clothing rack there are three names vertically written in chalk. Samantha, Emilia, and Abigail with hearts on either side of the names. Samantha could be Samantha Maxis, and the other names could be her friends. *In the Pack-A-Punch room, there is writing on a bulletin board that reads "Durchhalten Männer, wir machen sie fertig" which translates to "Hold on men, we'll finish them." Underneath that a message reads "Ja, ja, sicher!" which translates to "Yeah, yeah, sure!" *Sam's destroyed room has a small table with a teddy bear sitting at it. On the table, are orange, red, blue, and green bottles. These are the Double Tap, Juggernog, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola bottles, respectively. *Several pods are in the theater containing what appear to be some kind of decayed human-like creature. *If the player goes to the window (not the zombie barrier) next to the Mystery Box spawn in the alley and looks in it, they will see a room with a door that has a hole in it. If the player looks in the hole they may hear whispering, or they may hear a strange noise that will stay around for a while. *The Eye of Providenceappears in two places on this map. First is under the staircase, on a canister where the frozen human like figure is, and second is on a book inside a zombie barricade. *Sometimes, when a player is downed on higher levels, they will randomly get back up without being healed by a teammate. This will also happen when a player is being healed by a teammate, they will get back up after being healed only halfway. (Confirmed on PS3 and Xbox 360) *The random room that looks like a conference room has a model of a rocket like the one in Executive Order. *The rocket on the table in the conference room can also be launched by holding down to action button in front of it. *Some pictures of what appear to be early drawings of Kino der Toten can be found on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system under the Dreamland Server username vbush. *If subtitles are enabled, the loading screen's comic misspells Richtofen as "Richtofan" on the Xbox 360 version. However, on the PS3, it's spelled correctly. *In the room that has the letters on the shelves, some of the letters sprawled across the floor spell "Manhattan Down".This can also be seen in the game tip. *"Knowledge itself is for the taking" can be seen scrawled above the power switch, although it is hard to read. *When under the barrier where zombies drop down in the small room next to the room containing the PM63, it is possible for the zombies to down the player when dropping down by dropping down on top of them. However, it is very hard to trigger this, as the spot where the zombie must hit needs to be exact. *In the downstairs right zombie barricade in the lobby the player can see a Picture that reads "Bismarck". Bismarck was an actual film that was produced in 1940 but depicted the life Otto von Bismarck, not about the battleship. *There are notes scattered all around the map that appear to be addressed to Dr. Maxis. *If one stands next to the zombie spawn point with the MP40 right beside it, one can hear screaming. *The clock in the Pack-A-Punch room displays the time of your console. Category:Trivia